Delena Drabbles 2
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: ten more moments from our favorite couple and ten more possible ideas for future stories. Includes; seductive, feel, drive and fire...please R&R


_a/n: and to think, I was worried about having enough to post this month. Ha lol I am so amazed at the response I got from my first set of drabbles I shall be spoiling you with a second set in one day. I feel this is alright as I will not be posting for a few days. This weekend is going to be busy with work and family things, and quite frankly I need to get a little more Damon out of my system before I close down the computer. I will be back next week though for sure to post my first thanksgiving story and start on turning my drabbles into fics. As always, Happy Reading!_

___Seductive_

Damon watched as the girl before him began to undress. Her eyes were locked on his face, carefully gauging each and every reaction that flickered over his eyes. She wasn't quite sure what had gotten into her, but she liked it. All this time, all the frustration she'd felt denying herself had finally come to an end. She was tired of running, from him; from her feelings and from this unyielding need to show him that she wasn't simply bluffing. She did love him, she did want him and if it came down to her having to seduce him into bed to prove it, she would do it.

His eyes traveled over her skin, taking in every inch that she uncovered as she unwrapped herself for him. This was worse than when he'd been a little boy at Christmas. He'd always been more of a rip and tear kinda guy whereas Stefan and patiently and slowly opened his presents. As the red silk dress fell to Elena's feet, Damon felt his breath catch, and wondered how that was possible when he didn't even need to breath. She was the most seductive, incredible thing he'd ever laid his eyes on, and if she didn't hurry up he was going to finish unwrapping her himself.

_Beauty_

Elena sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. The steam from the shower she'd just gotten out of had fogged the mirror, but she swiped at it, leaving a bare; hand sized streak. She'd managed to get most of the blood out, not all of it having been hers. She shuddered at the memory of what had gone down tonight and felt her throat closing up as the flashes of violence they'd all been subjected to came back to her. She shut her eyes, squeezing them tight against the memories, willing them to go away. When she opened them again, Damon was standing behind her, his eyes warm and his smile comforting. She thought about scolding him, yelling at him about privacy but knew it would do no good.

Damon could see the pain in her eyes, watched as fresh tears poured down her face silently. She'd washed the grime and evidence of the battle away, along with her makeup and even though her face was red, just the slightest bit puffy from the tears, he couldn't help but to want her. It might have had something to do with the fact that she stood before him in nothing but a towel, her wet hair dripping down her back, but in the moment that seemed trivial. Damn, he really must be in love if even now, in this moment while she wept for his brother, he found her beautiful.

_Night_

Damon let his head fall back against the tree trunk and looked up at the moon. It wasn't quite full, another three days and he would have to be on the lookout for Tyler and any other wereworlf that happened to come to town in the next few days. No doubt, the trouble of Mystic Falls was far from over. Tonight though, he was going to relax and take some time for himself. If Ric burst through the door with a new discovery, he would just have to wait until Damon decided to come home. If Elena wanted to talk to him, mess with his mind some more and tease him into thinking they had a chance, she would have to just sit there and pout until he'd gained enough strength to deal with her.

Damon closed his eyes for a moment and tried to clear his mind. He didn't want to think about the drawings in the cave anymore, the sun and the moon curse, the fact that his new blonde house guest hadn't stopped crying in days or that the night he'd fallen asleep next to Elena had been one of the most incredible nights of his life. He just wanted some peace for a few minutes, and just as the darkness of night began to seep into his mind, he heard the footsteps of someone approaching.

He knew it was her before he even turned his head, from the familiar beat of her heart to the scent she seemed to carry with her soley to torture him. "Hello Elena," he drawled refusing to get up. "what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

_Teeth_

Damon could feel the growl begin in his chest and threaten to build up in his throat. He didn't want to scare her, didn't want her to be afraid of him, but dammit that had really hurt and if she was going to learn to defend herself maybe putting a little fear into her would do some good. He let the veins under his eyes darken and could feel his fangs slip out of hiding. She took one step back from him, cornering herself against the wall without knowing it. He could feel the predatory senses snap his composure and out of instinct, he took a step toward her, barring his teeth like a hungry wolf. The comparison pissed him off a bit, but there really was no other way to describe it.

"You think you can just go around slapping a vampire around and nothing will come of it?" he asked between gritted teeth. She shook her head, but didn't say anything, then as if in a trance she reached out her hand and flattened her palm against his face. The movement and the gentleness of her touch shocked him and he almost stepped back, but then her other hand came up, mirroring the first and he found himself looking into her eyes. "Kiss me Damon." She whispered, and really what else could I do by comply?

_Feel_

Damon's hand were a lot gentler than I expected, at least this time around. The skin was a little rough in places where he touched me, but his soothing movements seemed to outbalance any discomfort. My muscles were definitely sore from all the training he and Ric had been putting me through, and the sleepless nights of tossing and turning hadn't exactly been helping either. I was getting stronger though, that was apparent, but the aches in my shoulders had yet to fade. I knew it was dangerous to accept Damon's offer of a massage, but his eyes had seemed sincere when he promised not to try anything.

The only problem, was that deep down something inside of me was hoping that he would try something. I felt his thumbs move under the straps of my shirt, putting just the slightest amount of pressure on the knot of pain that resided there. It loosened and I nearly moaned aloud, wondering if I had when he chuckled a little. His warm breath fanned the back of my neck and I found myself leaning into his touch a little more deliberately. Everything about Damon seemed intensified today and I couldn't help but wishing he'd throw the rule book out the window this one time.

_Drive_

Elena sat in the passenger seat of my Camaro, her eyes pleading with me as her words did. "Please Damon, take me away. Just for a little while. Everything and everyone will still be here needing us when we get back. I can't take it anymore." I seriously considered dismissing her request, but I needed to get out of town just as much as she did, and since I promised to never leave her again, I really didn't see any other choice. "Alright fine." I said, slamming the back door and leaving her bags on the seat. "We'll go, but you have to promise to trust me and do what I say." Her snort told me that wasn't going to happen and I smiled getting into the drivers seat, the roar of the engine almost therapeutic. "Just drive." She said, closing her eyes and leaning back. I wondered if she knew what she was getting us into, because as I threw the car into gear and put pedal to metal, I sure as hell didn't. The boarding house slowly disappeared in the mirror, and with it all the troubles I knew we should be dealing with.

_Control_

Elena knew that look in his eyes. She'd seen it before, and she knew that being on the receiving end of it wasn't always a good thing. If his control had snapped, there was no telling what he would do or say, and she wasn't sure if she could take anymore truth right now. All she really wanted to do was tell him to get out of her room and figure out a way to lock her window so that no more vampires could get through it, but her own control was losing its grip and time to be wary of one another was running out. He stepped toward her, the crystal blue eyes she'd come to find comforting seemed to burn, and when his hands smoothed their way down her arms, she knew the final straw had been drawn for both of them.

"I know you can feel it." He said, finally speaking. "I know I'm not going crazy here, and you've finally begun to realize that this thing between us is more than some _thing _we can ignore. I won't force you into this, but if you don't come to terms with how you feel, one way or another I have no choice but to move on."

_Hard_

Elena buried her face in his neck, drinking in the smell of him through her nose. She'd been in his arms like this before, been carried to safety by him and each time she was just inches from death. This was different though, this was the first time she could enjoy the feel of his arms around her and the strength of his body supporting her as he carried her up the stairs to her room. She wondered if he would try to stay, if he would use her moment of weakness to his advantage, but once she was settled into the soft mattress and the blanket was tucked around her body, he pulled away. Her hand came out, wrapping around his arm tightly.

The message was clear, so he sat at the edge of the bed, gently brushing her hair back from her face. "Stay with me tonight." She whispered, please. He shook his head, the pain in his eyes evident as he warred with himself over what to do. She thrust back the pull of sleep and pushed herself into a seated position, running her hands up his arms, over his shoulders and down to his chest. He was solid, hard like rock but not cold and unmoving like she'd expected. Supportive and exactly what she needed, right now tonight and if he didn't know it yet, he was about to find out.

_ Bruises_

Damon tried to ignore the shining light from the window and cursed himself for not closing the curtains before going to sleep. Elena hadn't really given him much choice however, as she'd backed him onto the bed and begging him for things he'd never expected to come from her lips. No man in his right mind, or vampire for that matter would be able to resist her at a time like that. Last night had been incredible, it had been passion and lust and love and all the things he'd been storing up inside him for years, since the day he'd seen her. He worried if he'd been to rough with her, then smirked remembered she'd hardly been gentle herself.

Rolling over, he found her still asleep beside him, the sheet pulled up around her shoulder. Her hair cascaded over his pillow, picking up traces of sunlight and glimmering in the early morning. If he hadn't known any better he would say she looked like an angel. Not being able to help himself, he lifted the sheet and pulled it back, hoping to catch a glimpse of the body he'd been so desperate to have. The quiver that went through his blood was hardly arousal though, as his eyes settled on the already forming bruises on her wrists and hips.

She smiled in her sleep, rolling towards him a little more, but he caught the slight wince in her eyes. "Good morning." She whispered, and he wondered just what the hell was so good about it.

_Fire_

Damon revealed in the warmth at his back, glad that he'd left the fire burning before leaving the house. Now, with Elena at his front, he wasn't sure which was heating him up more. The look in her eyes smoldered, and he could help but to reach out and bring her even closer. Their bodies were flush against each other, and she sighed letting her eyes close and her head to fall back. As if a single touch from him was enough to give her pleasure. If she was getting satisfaction from that, she would have to wait until she could find out what he could do without their clothes getting in the way. When she opened her eyes again, he could see the flames reflected there for a moment before she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled her lips to his. Then the fire seemed to burn inside of him as her kisses drove him wild.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked, breaking away to let her breath. Her chest rose and feel rapidly at the loss of oxygen and he could hear her heart pounding in his ears like a freight train. "You don't know what you're doing." He stated, letting his fingers wrap through her hair and bend her neck back. She seemed so small and fragile to everyone else, but he knew that the real Elena was in there someone, all she needed was the proper finesse to come out. He'd heard stories from Caroline about what this girl had been like before her parents accident and he was ready to see how maturity and time had turned that crazy girl into a wild woman.

_a/n: alright, so always I'd love to know which ones you are most excited for. Some of them may even end up crossing over with drabbles from the first set. As of now, my fingers are tired from all the typing, but I hope that you will find a moment to let me know your thoughts. How I've been doing this, is I've just been picking random words and writing whatever comes naturally from my fingers. If you have any ideas for random words you can include them with your review or message me your own list. Each set of drabbles I release this week (for I'm sure I will write more) will contain ten moments for your reading pleasure, so that will roughly work out into twenty new one shots so far! I'm sure excited for what's to come! _

_Have a good weekend everyone, I know my imagination will surely be at work over the next few days!_


End file.
